People don't know the real me
by Creamed
Summary: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips grinning absentmindedly ... she kissed him. DMHG HBP doesn't exsist.
1. The First Move

**Summary**: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips grinning absent-mindedly … she _kissed_ him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, only- and only this plot.

**Author Note**: Please. I want ideas. I'm currently running out… I know first chapter and everything.

* * *

_**People don't know the real me**_

He glanced across the dungeons. There she was, brewing her potion with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She _was_ indeed beautiful.

No denial there. He smirked to himself – he had gone well over the stage of denial.

He saw Snape staring, in an almost curious expression.

_Someone saw me;_ he thought in a panic,_ I need to do something._

_Think_

_Thinkyou bastard_

_If you don't think I'll kill you – wait if I do that I'll create suicide_

_Bloody hell_

_Right, I got it_

Suddenly, Snape voice rang through the dungeon, interrupting his self argument.

_Bloody Snape_

"Your potion should be omitting pink boils by now. Bottle some in a flask," Snape waved his wand and a flask appeared on each of their desks, "located on your desk, and hand it to me."

He swore under his breath and bottled his potion. He walked, stalked rather, and handed his potion to Snape, who was behind his desk. Snape looked at him for a while, then sighed and took his potion.

As if on the cue, the bell rang.

_Time to act._

"Well, well, well. The Golden Trio has finally gone through one potions lesson without making out with each other," he said aloud making up some bad insult, carefully making sure Snape heard.

Then he put on a smirk that hurt his cheeks and stalked towards the three.

Weasley was getting redder – a sign of danger. Potter was curling and uncurling is fist, pulling Weasley back.

But his _angel_ looked indifferent.

She also held Weasley back with a small frown on her face.

_Funny,_ he thought carefully maintaining his smirk;_ she still looks cute when she's mad – unlike Pansy,_ shuddering inwardly with this thought.

"Your insults are like your marks – going down. Go to hell where you belong," she said pointing downwards.

Potter relaxed a little as she added one more word –

"Ferret," then Potter and Weasley burst our laughing.

_Morons_

They picked up their bags and went out. But _Hermione _stayed behind. Her name was beautiful, only angels can use it – and she was his angel.

Weasley already left, but Potter noticing her staying behind, beckoned her to follow. She motioned him to go. Potter sent her a questioning look and left also. He then told Crabbe and Goyle to leave.

When the room was empty, she stepped forward.

He felt his heart beat faster.

She leaned forward and whispered: "Meet me, Astronomory Tower, 1 am, no thugs." Her face was expressionless yet so... beautiful. Then left an opened mouthed Draco behind.

* * *

As soon as she left the dungeons, she caught up with Harry and Ron, leaning on them for support as she left out her suppressed giggles. Harry and Ron looked at her in concern.

"He – won't – know – what's – hit – him," Hermione said between her giggles.

"What happened?" Ron asked her, then turned to Harry, "You sure Malfoy didn't do anything to her?"

Harry just shrugged.

Hermione beckoned them to follow her into an empty classroom and placed silencing charms all over the classroom, still giggling.

Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly.

"I've got this plan – foolproof. That'll make Malfoy so embarrassed that he will kill himself," she said finally calming down.

"What is it?" They asked in unison, eager to know.

"We know the only way for him to lose his reputation, thoroughly is to make him like a muggle-born and the muggle-born to dump him," she started.

"The only muggle-born that will not fall for him is me. So all I have to do is to make him love me and break his heart by dumping him, with a whole load of insults," she finished lamely.

"Hermione! Are you crazy? This better be a fool-proof plan!" said Ron, grinning. Harry though looked exasperated.

"Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about. No offence to you, but how is he going to like you?" Harry whispered.

"He already does."

* * *

Author note: Okay, I luv writing but I suck at typing. And please review with ideas. I know this chapter is really bad and i know i won't consider reading the whole thing after i finished the first chapter. Some contructive critism will be great :-)

Thank you guys!


	2. The Second Move

Summary: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips; grinning absentmindedly ... she ... kissed him

Disclaimer: I don't own - (get off the bloody computer Gigi) sorry that was my mum ... ok lets start again ... ahem ... I don't own – (I SAID ... GET OFF THE FRICKEN COMPUTER) sorry ..._lets start again shall we_ ... I don't anything but yes I said but ... the plot.

This Chapter is designed for people with dirty minds ... ahem

* * *

_**People don't know the real me**_

12:45

Draco was waiting for her. He couldn't wait. He will do anything for her. Anything. He was lovesick over the girl. He was in love with someone he knew that wouldn't love him back. He was not worthy of her.

She was out of reach.

He paced around the small room filled with telescopes and fiddled with each one, trying to make as little noise as possible. He checked his watch again.

12:55

_She _stumbled in dishevelled.

The buttons of her blouse were mixed. The first three were not done up revealing the curves of her breasts. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She looked as if she had a tough night with someone.

Draco felt a pang of jealousy inside his heart. He cannot do this. He was harming himself. He tried to think her as an ugly old frog. He went through the files in his head which matched this description.

_Aha ... got it!_

Ms Um-_I-look-like-a-fat-ugly-toad-more-so-I-am-one_-bridge!

He looked back to her – hoping to see Ms Umbridge looking back at him.

But no ... all he saw was a very untidy Hermione looking through her bag.

But no matter how untidy she looked.

She was beautiful.

But she was out of reach.

She looked down to her top, top see were Draco was staring at. She quickly buttoned her blouse up.

"Sorry, I caught up with - " She stopped abruptly and shook her head and put her bag down.

"Anyways, that's not what I came here for," she said, stepping closer, forcing him to step backwards into the wall like a cat that just cornered its prey.

"Then what did you come here for?" He said, as venomously as possible as she took another step, closing the space between them.

"To do this," she whispered and put her mouth over his.

Then she put her smooth legs to brush against him. And her arms were put around his neck.

He was shocked.

Her smooth legs made him want her for more. His hormones were raging inside him.

He began to kiss back.

Then, subconsciously, he put his left hand around her waist and his right and played with her hair band. He untied her hair band and threw it onto the floor. And then he started playing with her hair.

* * *

This was exactly the reaction Hermione wanted. She grinned inwardly and went through the whole thing again. His expression was priceless when she walked in.

She loved the way his face twisted in pain when she hinted she was someone else's, with the help of her three unbuttoned buttons. She knew that this will cause pain ... but she also knew that this will make him want more.

_Number three_, she thought and grinned then started moaning like she wishes to do nothing more than that.

Then Malfoy started moving his hands along her bra strap, making its way slowly to the front.

As if this was a signal, she started moaning harder.

_Argh, time is running out,_ she thought,_ his consciousness will kick in soon_.

His hands were about trace the wire of her bra.

_Three_

_Two _

_One_

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?!" She screamed.

Then she slapped him.

Hard

Then she quickly grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room.

_This_, she thought, _was life._

She ran down the stairs and skipped her way back to the Gryffinor Tower.

* * *

He slid down the wall, and touched his lips; grinning absentmindedly ... she ... kissed him.

* * *

Author Note:** okay ... u mite have received weird notes from ****thanking u for sending me previews ... well I didn't have enough time to send it to everyone so I'll thank u now ... cos this is my first fanfic...**

**Okay ... ahem ... thank you:**

**OrliNkeira ... Crimson Lipstick ... cammy77 ... WolfOfShadow ... lil-lindy ... Alex Felton ... bms22456 ... Scarlet-Knight13**

_**Oh and one more thing ... PREVIEW!!!!**_


	3. The Planning

Summary: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips; grinning absentmindedly ... she ... kissed him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, otherwise I'll b dead ... hahahaha not!

Author note: I don't plan my chapters very much ... and I need some fresh ideas. I apologise for not updating but I just started school and our yearly exams are about a month away so I'm probably updating 2 times per week (excuses ... I know)

* * *

_**People don't know the real me**_

**_The planning_**

Once again Hermione burst into hysterical giggles when she stepped through the fat lady portrait.

"Hermione!"

"You okay?"

"How did it go?"

She collapsed in both Ron and Harry's hands trying to support herself in laughing so much.

"I think we should place silencing spells before she wake the whole house up," muttered Harry.

"Good idea, I don't want to get another detention," Ron muttered back and placed silencing spells all over the room while Harry dragged Hermione to their favourite seats beside the fireplace.

"So ... what happened?" asked Ron after he finished placing the silencing charms.

Hermione finally calmed down and told them everything.

After she finished which was a good 10 minutes later, the boys, obviously amused, started thinking about the plan for Hermione to get to Malfoy.

Hermione told them what she thought and what she planned already.

"Okay guys, this is what I did:_ move 1_ – ask him to meet me at the astronomy tower, which was today; _move 2_ – make him think that I was somebody else's, presumably Ron, and I need him: okay I need to think of _move 3_," Hermione explained.

She rested her head in her hands, thinking thoroughly.

"How about ... you make it sound like you and Ron or something broke up and you say it was all because of Malfoy," said Harry slowly.

Hermione thought about it and took out a sheet and wrote out the moves.

"No, I don't think so, not so fast. Ron, what do you think?" she muttered.

"Umm ... I dunno. Sending love letters and saying it was you?" he looked drained.

"Guys! Malfoy is not a girl! We don't send love letters to crushes unless we're Pansy!" she cried apparently annoyed.

"Whoa Hermione, calm down! I think I've got an idea," Harry paused dramatically, "How about you stare at him whenever you and Malfoy are in the same room or something."

"Oh and start calling him by his first name," said Ron, his eyes as big as galleons.

"Good idea both of you," she said and started to write those down as _move 3._

"Wait, what classes do you have with him tomorrow?" Harry asked.

She searched inside her bag and found her timetable.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and History of Magic" she said aloud.

"Hey, why don't we go to Hagrid first thing next morning and tell him everything and tell him to act like he thinks Hermione likes Malfoy! And then tell Hagrid to tell Malfoy about it!" yelled Ron.

"And then in Arithmancy, stare at him like there's no tomorrow and make sure the teacher sees you and do nothing during the lesson like ... take notes or answer any questions. Make sure he looks weird or something," said Harry slowly.

"And ... why not you guys asked me what's wrong and why am I staring at Malfoy, and ... sit near him or something," she said, trying to make her brain think, since Malfoy fuzzed up her brain after the kiss.

"Ooo, ooo," said Ron jumping up and down, obviously excited, "drool his name like ... _H and D forever_ on your paper ... ahhh this is gonna be perfect!"

"Good point, this will be _move 4_," she said, writing it down.

This continued for another one and a half hour until the moves of seducing Malfoy filled up the whole week.

"Hermione ... can I ask you a question?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Okay, I'm not going to go through the whole thing of 'you already did' but ... yeah?" she said tiredly.

"Are you experienced?"

* * *

Draco walked zig-zagily down towards the Slytherin dungeons. It was a long walk, but it was necessary since he needed to think about the night's events.

_She's so pretty when she has her hair tied up ... but then again she's always pretty._

_She is taking over me ... argh; she's getting in my way in every thing._

He leaned against the nearest wall and sat down, his arms around his legs.

_She's experienced._

_And she's someone else's ... not mine._

_And she can be anyone else's ... that just proves that I'm not worthy for her._

_She can be anyone's ... stop thinking about her ... for god sakes, she could be Weasley's if you don't make a move._

He stayed there until four without moving and thinking about her, and arguing to himself about it.

* * *

**Is she experienced? you'll have to wait untill next week!!!**

**Hey ppl, sorry for not updating, but school's back on and I will only be updating like 2 times a week. **

**Thank you:**

**Ilovetom88 ...orliNkeira ... noseyMCnosey ... ShadowVixen90 ... cammy77 ... scarlet-night13 ... bms22456 ...**

**love you all and pleeeeeeeeease _review!!!_**


	4. The Third Move

**Summary**: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips grinning absent-mindedly ... she _kissed_ him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything otherwise I'll be publishing all these Harry Potter and eating with the Queen.

**Author's Note**: Sorry everybody, I know I promised I'll update earlier, but I made it extra long ... and I need ideas and inspiration.

* * *

_**People don't know the real me**_

_**Move Three**_

Draco sat during breakfast, playing with his scrambled eggs.

Then _she_ walked in.

With Weasley's arm over her shoulder.

Wasn't life fair?

He snorted.

He was just experiencing the most both terrible moments of his life when _she_ came in with Weasley wrapped around her and make his 'already horrible life' ten times worse.

He felt sick.

She talked with Potter who looked at him and muttered a few words he couldn't work out.

She sat down with her back facing him, as though last night never happened.

Then she gave Weasley a peck on the cheek, confirming his worst fears.

_She was Weasley's._

Life really sucks doesn't it?

Then they left, hand in hand, chatting animatedly.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had to follow them.

He left the table squeezing out from between Crabbe and Goyle.

He followed them through a few corridors with a safe distance behind them. Then Hermione and Weasley went into an empty broom cupboard in a long corridor.

"Hermione, where were you last night?" came Weasley's voice

There were scaping and bumping noises like they were onto each other.

"Oh, you see ... I had to go back to the Common Room because the teachers check on us to see if we're obeying the school rules ... like every five hours."

She was breathing heavily.

That wasn't true; Head students were allowed to do anything they wanted.

Sure, he wasn't Head boy, but Blaise was and Blaise told him.

"So, you want to finish off what we started yesterday?"

"Alright Ron, but not now; there are only 10 more minutes until class, and we have to dress up again." She said, breathing heavily again and muffling like something was covering her mouth.

Sure, he could open the cupboard door and confront them and look like an idiot. But he wanted them her to be happy even though the already very large knot of jealousy has enlarged by a few sizes after this.

He walked off

A tear formed in his eye

He wiped it away

And kept on walking

* * *

"Okay Harry, have you been to Hagrid's yet?" said Hermione peering over her list.

"Yep," said Harry, through gritted teeth, watching his pawn crashing Ron's knight.

"Hey! That's not fair! Bishop, go to F6," and started bashing Harry's pawn.

"Okay guys, we need to work this out," Hermione said sternly, "Ron, we need to walk into the hall, and out, either hand in hand or your arm around my shoulder."

"Both," said Ron, he was getting nervous, Harry was beating him.

"All right, whatever you say," said Hermione. She wrote it down beside _Move 3_ and checked the time; 7:50.

Hermione sighed. _That should be enough time to finish the game and walk down for breakfast_.

* * *

"Okay Ron, walk in like I'm your girlfriend," said Hermione.

"Okay," Ron said slowly, and put his hand around Hermione.

They met Harry, who went in first, and asked him if Malfoy was staring at them or not.

"Yes, he is," muttered Harry.

She sat with his back to him and asked Harry if Malfoy is still watching them.

"Yep ... quick Hermione, give Ron a kiss," Harry said lowly.

Hermione leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They sat there for a few moments until Harry signalled them to leave.

They left, hand in hand. Sure it was a bit awkward, but she and Ron dated before and no-one knew if they broke up or not, so it was perfect.

They walked, whispering nonsense to each other, and walked into the cupboard they used to snog in and started reciting their lines.

They moaned a few times and bumped the walls a bit and then Ron said his first line with the back of his hand over his mouth. There was no way that we were going to kiss, so we figured that this was the best way.

"Hermione, where were you last night?" He said with a amused grin on his face.

They bumped the walls and moaned a bit and then Hermione said her line, breathing heavily.

"Oh, you see ... I had to go back to the Common Room because the teachers check on us to see if we're obeying the school rules ... like every five hours."

She smiled at Ron to say he can say his line after a few more bumps and moans.

"So, you want to finish off what we started yesterday?"

She grinned and repeated the process of bumps and moans, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Alright Ron, but not now; there are only 10 more minutes until class, and we have to dress up again."

_Perfect_

She peeked through a small hole at the side of the cupboard.

He was gone.

"Come on Ron, let's go to class,"

* * *

People who don't know her really well will think that she's a good girl. People who think they know her will think that she's a happy, cool girl who played with peoples' feelings.

But she was neither.

_People don't know the real me_

She thought

_People don't know the real me_

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, as I said above ... promises are made to be broken. Okay ... a word to people. **

**Everybody hates authors who take up half the chapter writing replies to reviews, so if you want me to reply to your question, give me your email.**

**Anyway ... thanks to:**

**Scarlet-Knight ... ShadowVixen90 ... Blach-rose23 ... magictrouser830 ... Ayantara ... Daunting Darkness ... sunshine03 ... ilovetom88 ... siriuszsecretlover ... hermione92 ... Supreme Neo slytherin Countess ... AquiliusAmor ... CozzaGirl16 ...crazee ... Jeffs-xtreme-girl1987**

**Luv you all ... _Preview please!!!_**


	5. The Fourth Move

**

* * *

Summary**: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips grinning absent-mindedly ... she ... kissed him

**Disclaimer**: I don't – argh stuff it. You get it don't you?

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Okay ... I need ideas, I'm currently running out. (Cease to persist with your merciless torment. Alas! If you don't review, thy shall BASH YOU UP!)

* * *

_**People don't know the real me**_

_**The Fourth Move**_

"So Hermione ..." this was Ron's poor attempt to break the awkward silences which filled the corridors on their way to Herbology.

_Good on you Ron_

Ron raked his brain, trying to find a good topic to discuss.

_Aha ... Sucker Hermione!_

"So Hermione ... _Are_ you experienced?" Ron smirked.

_Take that Hermione_

Hermione froze

_Stuff you Ron_

"No Ron I'm not, I thought we settled this last night," she hissed, and continued walking.

"You just don't seem like the type ... since when have you been a player?" Ron ignored her last comment.

"Ages ... since second year, you guys don't know because I didn't know I had that sort of thing until forth year, and I wanted to keep it a secret until it came into use," she said dismissively.

"Okay ..." said Ron, trying to take this in.

_Silence ..._

"So ..." again this was Ron's poor attempt to break the silence.

_Argh ... I _do_ have poor attempts to break the silence._

Once again, Ron raked his brain for more ideas.

"Are you still a virgin then?" Ron rushed.

Hermione looked really pissed.

"Ron," she started in a soft voice, usually not a good sign, "You – are – despicable! Argh!" she screamed with her hands over her ears.

And ran passed him.

Ron ran after her, screaming something.

"SO, _ARE_ YOU?"

* * *

Herbology ran smoothly, well not so smoothly, as they discussed what they should do about Care of Magical Creatures.

"Okay, so it's all set," Hermione said, and went back to her job of cleaning out the mandrake faeces.

Ron kept pestering her.

"So ... are you?" he said for the millionth time.

"Yes Ron, I am, so shut up!" she said firmly for the millionth time.

"Are you really?"

"For the millionth time Ron, I _AM_ A BLOODY VIRGIN!" she screamed again.

The whole greenhouse froze and looked at Hermione.

She served herself detention to clean everything up after the lesson making it run into recess.

* * *

She was the last to arrive at Hagrid's hut, giving her a stunning entrance.

Well, not so stunning.

Because this was part of the plan.

Harry and Ron smiled at her, signalling her to know what's next.

"Ah, Hermione finally yer here!" Hagrid said, and then turned to the class, "Okay, Malfoy," he then said to Malfoy, "Since yeh don't have a partner, yeh can be Hermione's," he said grinning.

"Sorry Hermione, I know you'll be strong enough to handle _Malfoy_," he whispered but loud enough so everyone can hear.

"Don't worry, Hagrid, Draco'll be okay," she said happily.

Everyone gasped.

She looked confused. Then cleared her throat.

"I mean, Malfoy'll be okay," she added quickly.

Harry and Ron smirked.

"Yeh all right Hermione?" Asked Hagrid looking at her.

_Wow Hagrid's a good actor._

"Okay today we're gonna be looking at _fleemaxes_. Now who can tell me what they are?" Hagrid asked.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione. She was too busy staring at Malfoy ... or in her case, pretending to stare at Malfoy.

"Er, Hermione?" asked Hagrid.

"What oh yes ... a fleemax is a half dog, half cat, which is a healing pet for mermaids," she said then resumed back to her staring of Draco.

"Okay, since it is a sea creature, we're gonna have tanks and we have to see how they give birth, okay partners everyone!" roared Hagrid.

Hermione moved cautiously to Malfoy. He backed off.

"What?" she asked, everything was going according to the plan.

"Nothing," he said hurriedly.

* * *

_How dare she talk to me as though nothing had happened?_

_Argh, it's__ not as if she has a crush on me._

_Okay this is getting frustrating._

Sure most people, she is called a slut – going around kissing guys even though you have daily shags with your boyfriend.

Sure most people will stop liking her and hate her.

Sure most people will slap or hurt her in many ways to give her back what she deserved.

But these intentions are all out of obsession or infatuation.

But Draco wasn't one of these people.

Draco has something for Hermione which is more than that.

He'll just her fly away.

But she'll always be his _angel_.

He felt eyes burning on his back.

He knew it was her.

She knew she was paying back for all those years of insulting and cursing he was forced to do.

He knew she was using her charm.

He noticed she had this charm since third year when she slapped him. He spent the whole night touching the place where she hit him.

He still felt the smooth on his face.

But he won't resist her charm.

It was the only way.

* * *

She went through the whole day as planned, but something wasn't right.

She just knew.

* * *

**Okay people ... tell em what you think. As I said last week, if you want me to reply to a question of yours of something, please leave your email addy.**

**Thanx to ...**

**sunshine03 ... scarlet-knight13 ... ilovetom88 ... Anime4u2 ... kitkat2029 ...siriuszsecretlover ...punknpotter ... Daunting Darkness ... Macotee ... GoogleCorelli ... Tristanlover59 ... WolfofShadow ... Lady-Delphinea ... Ayantara ... LaGau **

**Thanx everyone ... luv u all ... _PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	6. Death

**Summary**: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips grinning absent-mindedly ... she _kissed _him.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for the delay, but I just got this idea and needed it to be written down. It's gonna be out mid-November or something. Oh and this chapter contains character death. Oh and sorry for no Draco and Hermione action ... I promise there will be nxt chappy!

**Disclaimer**: I own everything! Odie happy! Happy, happy, HAPPY! That was Odie ... not me, so I don't own anything. I know ... sad. :'(

* * *

_**People don't know the real me**_

_**Death**_

"Hey Hermione," said Blaise, as she went through the portrait hole to the Heads Common Room.

"Hey Blaise," she said. Blaise was the only Slytherin that is; well, nice to people other Slytherins.

"Hermione, I've something to tell you," he started.

_Oh no!_

"Yeah Blaise?" she said her throat dry.

"I think I'm in love," he continued.

She crossed her finger behind her back, hoping it's not her. She started to play playful to get over this 'horrid' time.

"Oooh, lil Blaisey is in wuv - with _who_?" she asked quickly.

She held her breath.

"Ginny," he muttered.

She breathed out.

"Cool, wait ... why are you telling me this anyway," She said.

"I – I just want her to come over and s – see me," he said, looking at his shoes.

"Oooh, you wanna declare your love to her," she teased.

"Yeah ... kinda," he said.

"Oh, okay ... what time?" she inquired.

"After dinner, oh and Hermione?" he said. He sounded if he was holding this back.

"Yeah?" she said. He took out letter addressed to Dumbledore.

He took a deep breath.

"Could you give this to Dumbledore after dinner?" he said.

She took the letter.

"Sure," she said, wondering.

"Oh yeah and," he said, looking like he was trying to sound casual.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Tell Ginny to meet me in the Room of Requirement at lunch," he rushed.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

Blaise

He was her only love.

Sure, there was Harry, but that was only a crush.

She thought he was only a crush too, but as years went on, it became love.

How she envied Hermione, she always met him.

Homework, patrol duties, planning ... dinner. And guess what? Hermione gets to _talk_ to him.

But herself?

She fell onto her knees clutching a book in the back of the Library, bursting into tears.

Why?

_Why?_

He's going to leave at the end of this year; she'll never see him again.

She heard footsteps.

She quickly put a concealment charm on herself, covering up the tears.

She picked herself up.

"Ginny?"

It was Hermione.

Sure, she didn't ask for being a Head Girl, but ... I mean look at her initials - _its destiny!_

"Oh, hey Hermione!" she said, she was kind of a good actor, training since 1st year. Hermione took this cheery greeting, but still looking suspicious, no surprise there because Hermione herself is a good actor.

"Wassup?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I guess I could say the same for you," she said, looking casual.

"Oh, Blaise asked me to tell you to meet him in the Room of Requirement in lunch, since this is recess, write it somewhere," Hermione said.

"Oh," she said, trying to take the information in and trying to not look so excited.

"And he said to meet him after dinner in the Heads Common Room, the password is _sniffles_. Be there," Hermione continued and smiled.

* * *

Ginny skipped down the corridors, to the Room of Requirement.

She was going to meet him – and talk to him.

She opened the door and peeped inside.

He was already there pacing around.

She stepped in quietly.

But no matter how quiet she could get, it could never be silent enough for Blaise.

"Hi Ginny," he said timidly.

He wrung his hands.

"Hi Blaise," she said in the same way. Then she stepped forward, trying to avoid looking at her eyes.

"Er, Ginny?" he said.

She looked up.

He cupped her face and kissed her. Not passionately, but a small innocent one.

Then he ran off, leaving Ginny shocked behind.

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said during dinner, softly so only they could hear it.

"Hey," Ginny replied.

"So how'd it go?" she said.

Ginny didn't say anything, she just looked at her food.

"Ginny?"

"What?" She was too busy replaying the kiss in her head.

"How did it go?" she asked again.

"He – he kissed me," Ginny whispered.

"Really? About time," Hermione looked thoughtful.

"You mean he actually likes me?" Ginny said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he does," she replied.

Ginny looked around the hall, wanting to catch a glimpse of him.

He wasn't there.

She frowned.

"Hermione, I'm going to the Common Room," she said and winked to Hermione to indicate where she was going.

Hermione smiled back.

* * *

She reached the portrait and muttered the password. It swung open.

She stepped nervously inside.

She looked around. She saw a glimpse of black hair near the fireplace. He had his back facing her.

It was him.

"Blaise," she said uncertainly.

She walked over, and saw Blaise smiling in his sleep, with an empty cup in his hand.

She smiled and reached for the cup and tried to take it out of hand.

She touched his hand, it was cold. She panicked and checked for his pulse.

He was dead.

Blaise Zabini, her one and only true love, committed suicide.

* * *

In the other side of the school Hermione was walking to Dumbledore's office with Blaise's letter in her hand. Something inside her told her to hurry up. She quickened her pace into a run.

* * *

**Hey people!!! I'm sorry about that ... I know it's sad, but it's part of the plot!!!**

**Okay, I haven't kissed before so I apologise if the kisses don't sound realistic, I know ... it's sad.**

**Anyways I just got a new idea and it's obviously a DMHG story. Okay I'll tell you what it is about.**

**It's when Hermione is so lovesick that she sends daily letters to Draco. At the end of each letter there's always a name, so I want to know what kind of name she will sign at the end of each letter. I wanted to call her Hazel so I wanted to know what you'll say.**

**Anyways, thanks to: ****Lady-Delphinea (Thank you for the nice reviews) ****SaloirHermy (good idea) ****scarlet-knight13 (hehehe, nice acting skills) ****PhyscoChick991 (Thanx!!!)****ilovetom88 (hehehe, thanx!!) ****Black-rose23 (sorry bout the delays but I'm a horrible writer and get loads of writer's blocks) ****Kitariki (thanx for the reviews!)****LaGau (thank you so much, for the idea!!! Luv u!) ****devilishly dreamy (she's not, but later she will)****cherrydragonz (yeah, your rite ... but there's no deal with Ron)****RupertGrintsGrl (yeah I know, I was watching HP2 a few days ago and there was a scene with only Hermione and Draco ... and they're soooooo cute!)****siriuszsecretlover (thank you thank you thank you!!!)****slyswn28 (hey, you rock 2!)****MissBlueAngel (hehehe ... clueless :P)****Wildhoneyu2 (thank you, :P)**


	7. The Wake

**Summary**: He slid down the wall, and touched his lips grinning absent-mindedly ... she _kissed _him.

**Author's Note**: Okay, I've got yearly exams next week and I need to study, though I don't know how, I never really practiced how to study therefore I don't know how – make sense? I suppose not... Oh and my friend is nagging me to put sexual content in it, do you think I should? ...nah!

**Disclaimer**: There's this genius who's called J.K.Rowling and she is a millionaire, because she owns the characters, so I don't ... eurgh.

* * *

_**People don't know the real me**_

_**The wake**_

_It was all Hermione's fault._

A tear slid down her face as she kissed his cold lips lightly.

"I will come for you after I've had revenge," she whispered, and touched his lips lightly.

She swiftly walked out of the Common Room, too blinded with tears to notice a letter addressed to her.

She was on her way,

to kill.

* * *

_Dear Prof. Dumbledore,_

_I've, perhaps you've noticed, created suicide. You might've been thinking why? Well you may have also noticed that I was going to be a Death Eater. But I don't want to follow my father's footsteps. And in three days is my day to get the Dark Mark. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent are also getting their's too – but they have hope. I don't. I've put an everlasting charm around my body and drank the Potion of Death, so there's no point trying to revive me. I just don't want to be on the surface of this earth anymore, oh and send my body to my father, I don't know, if you like, as a prank. Any way, give my regards to Ginny and Hermione._

_Blaise Zabini_

* * *

Hermione and Dumbledore were running down the halls and corridors to the Heads Common Room. Hermione was still in shock and Dumbledore, in disbelief. She still had his letter in her hand.

Once they arrived at the portrait, there was Ginny.

Holding her wand, raised, facing Hermione.

Dumbledore cast questioning eyes to both Hermione and Ginny for a moment and said the password to the Common Room.

The person in the picture looked really white when he let Dumbledore in, leaving the girls behind.

"You think you could break my heart don't you," said Ginny silently.

Hermione looked at her confused.

"You think that after I died, you could take my place in one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, didn't you?" she said, a little louder.

"No," said Hermione confused.

Ginny was on the venge of tears.

"Why then?" she whispered, dangerously soft and lowered her wand.

"I didn't know," Hermione said and a tear slid down her face.

She stepped forward, holding up the note.

"Ginny, this is a note that was from Blaise to Dumbledore," she said.

Ginny's eyes lingered at the note for a second and then glared at Hermione, and then she snatched it.

Tears poured out of her eyes as she read the note. Her eyes darted back to the beginning and reread it, taking in everything.

"Ms Weasley," said a voice from behind. She turned around, trying her best to cover up her tears.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" she said, the note still in her hand.

"There's a letter addressed to you by Blaise," he held out the letter.

She stepped forward and took the letter. She read through it once, read through it twice and fled.

Hermione started to run after her but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"No, she needs some time alone," he leaned forward, "Don't worry, she won't follow Blaise's footsteps."

"But, Blaise was so nice," she said softly, a bit pissed at Dumbledore's still twinkling eyes.

She finally knew how Harry felt during the fifth year after Sirius died.

_Bloody Dumbledore_

* * *

"So let's all raise our goblets to Blaise Zabini," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the silent Hall. 

"To Blaise," chanted the children, some having tears running down their face.

The scenery was almost the same as the one when the people did almost the same thing for Cedric.

She turned her head to Draco and saw him with two really puffy, red eyes.

_Probably his best friend who really knew him_

She felt kind of sorry for him. Then a drop leaked out of his eye and formed a trail. Hermione had this urge to go there and wipe it off.

_I'm not in love_

_It's just the phase I'm going thru_

_I'm looking for something new_

_But don't go running away_

"So, after the death of Blaise Zabini, we have a new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore announced next morning. There were scattered claps around the hall as Draco stood up.

Ron tapped me on the arm.

"He's gonna live with you, perfect for the plan," he whispered.

She felt tired.

Blaise and Ginny, where are you when I need you.

She might as well go onto the plan.

"Yes Ron, perfect," she whispered, continuing to stare at Malfoy.

* * *

She knew she was going to change her plans so it fitted the scenery. 

He grinned maniacally, she was gonna be with him in the Common Room.

Alone

Argh, where was Blaise when you need him.

Dead, he thought bitterly.

She swung her head to talk to Weasley, making stands of hair make their way to frame her face. He resisted the urge to walk over there and brush them off her face.

_God my fingers burn,_

_Now when I think of touching your hair_

_You have changed so much that I don't know,_

_If I can call you and tell you I care _

_And I would love to bring you down,_

_Plant your feet back on the ground_

* * *

**Hey!!!**

**Okay, yearly exams next week. Help me!!! Anyway, I don't like this chapter. What should I do to Ginny??? And what should I write in the letter addressed to Ginny. I can't write love or suicide letter!!!**

**Deep breath, deep breath.**

**Oh yeah, what should I call Hermone, not 'Mione, Mia or Mya, like in my new story?!**

**Thanks to:**

sunshine03 ...MissBlueAngel ... Dumdumditz23 ... scarlet-knight13 ... Baby13757 ... dramaqueen72 ...SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD ... gamegeek (I don't get it, I'm stupid coz what's necromancy?) ... Anna-Nanna ... Slyswn28 ... Daunting Darkness ... ilovetom88 ... Follower001 ... MysticalSpirits ... Lady-Delphinea ... LaGau ... Ayantara (the second letter will explain, next chappy!)

And please REVIEW!!!


	8. The Fifth Move

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**WARNING TO EVERYONE:**

**Never say (write) anything that might make a person with a grotty mind (me) think of gross stuff…**

_Sunshine03_: thank you sooo much, I'm sorry for not updating for so long- had a writers block but thank you!

_Ilovetom88_: I love u so much … not in that way. You're the best!

_DeepWaterAngel_: Thanks, lol I'll try to up date 3 more chapter b4 my birthday.

_Scarlet-night13_: Thank you sooo much!

_Asleyneo31_: thank you, I did add that to my letter

_Slyswn28_: Thank You, I noe I wasn't really comfortable with the mourning too.

_Dramaqueen72_: yeah I know, I don't like nicknames either especially Herms …

_FinalFantasyXgrl001_: here u go, the letter now where's my cookie??? ::pouts::

Surrounded By Idiots: I dunno y I did that, but I wanted Hermione and Draco together alone …

Daunting Darkness: I LUV U! …not in that way

Lady Dephinea: Yes, that's what I did, Thank you for your advice ::bows::

Gamegeek2: nah, she can't. I mostly stick to the books, and Dumbledore said that no spell- ritual can bring back the dead.

* * *

Back to the story

**_The Fifth Move_**

_Ginny,_

_I know this is hard and confusing for you. Truth to be told, I've loved you for a long time, probably since the Yule Ball in your third year. You were so beautiful. At first I thought it was just a simple crush on a red-head, nothing really, but then I started noticing small things about you. How your lips purse together when you talk to Ron about your boyfriends or the people you hang out with. How scoop the froth off your cappuccino first then add two and a half spoons of sugar and then mix it clockwise 4 times. How your red hair falls down delicately to frame your face when you wear your favourite beanie Hermione gave you. How your bite your lips when you're in trouble or late for class. By now think that I'm a stalker, but I'm not, just in love._

_But I know something else, you like me too. I've noticed to looks of jealousy you give Hermione when I talk to her. I've noticed you staring at me too, but when I noticed it was already too late. The Dark Mark was going to be on my arm in a few days and I was to die if I don't show up. Not that my parents care. So I decided to die of love instead of not obeying._

_The only people that know this is Draco – I never told anyone, he's probably the only one who noticed me staring at you across the Great Hall. Hermione knows too, but she only found out by me confessing last night._

_But I don't want to mourn over my dead body. My love is the past and you should let it go. Forget that I exist. Find someone else, someone else that'll sweep you off your feet._

_Love,_

_Blaise_

There in the corner of Room of Requirement laid Ginny Weasley, eyes all puffy and red from all the crying, sleeping, and clutching the note from Blaise.

But on the other side of the Room sat Harry, under the invisibility, hands tightly around his legs, watching over Ginny – his fallen angel.

God, how much he loved Ginny – but she was in love with someone else. He walked over to her and took off his coat and blanketed her. He swept a strand of hair off her face and kissed her lightly on her cheek and resumed back to his corner. To watch her.

But on the other side of the Room stood a transparent Hermione, she had read the letter Blaise had given Ginny; he had given her a copy on her bedside table. He had also given her the ingredients of the _Transparency Potion_ and a copy of the method. Attached to it was a note.

_Watch over her._

She leaned against the wall muttering _solidus_ to solidify herself. She smiled as Harry brushed his lips gently against Ginny's cheek. Blaise's last wishes will be fulfilled sooner than she thought ...

* * *

Over the next few days nothing much happened, she was able to convince Draco that she was deeply in love with him, and the only thing between them was Ron, with a simple fake diary lying around the Common Room. Hermione smiled to herself, it won't be a few days before the real action begins ...

It was Saturday night, the night Ron and Hermione are supposed to 'break-up' and when she goes back to the Heads Common Room crying her eyes out. Nobody else other than Ginny, Harry and Ron knew about this so it would be better if they really actually argued.

"Ron Weasley, I loved you and what do you do? Go snog another girl in a Broom Closet!" said Hermione, fake tears in her eyes, as she tossed all the homework Ron was doing and kicked him a bit in signal to start fighting.

"Well, how about you _Granger_. As far as I'm concerned you cheated on me too. This is fair play," roared Ron, everyone was looking at them; they needed to make this as real as possible.

"I did not _cheat_ on you," she hissed. Harry grinned in the background, so far so good.

"Well so what the deal with Malfoy, don't tell me you were just telling his lips a secret in the Astronomy Tower?" said Ron, hissing as well.

"Malfoy and I-I" she stuttered trying to look flabbergasted.

"Lost for words now Granger, you better watch your step next time," said Ron glaring at her.

"You," whispered Hermione, her eyes like slits. Then she raised her hand and glanced towards Harry. He waved his wand and suddenly SLAP! There was a red mark on Ron's face and Hermione withdrew her hand.

"Weasley, we're through," then she turned a heel and ran away.

Once she was well out of range of the Gryffindor Tower, she held up a mirror and muttered a spell to look like she was crying for ages and ran back to the Heads Tower and collapsed in Draco's arms.

"What's wrong Hermione? Shhh … don't worry, I'll be here," he said softly at her crying figure in his arms.

"Ron – broke – up – with – me ... called – me – Gran – ger ... caught – him – in – the – broom – closet – snogging – with – another – girl ..." she said in between tears.

"It's okay, I'm here, shhh ... now got to sleep ..." he said, again softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, Draco didn't move. Suddenly, she felt a hand brush a strand of hair out of her face. She could tell he was still looking at her, but she still couldn't feel a bit guilty lying to him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, i'll promise for a longer one nxt time.

Thank you those that reviewed me and I was too cheap to say fanks to everyone individually so yea... THANK YOU!!!

Hotness, LaGau, TheBeautifulLetdown, Black-rose23, hotskittles, the fly on the wall, stinkyirma, hpdanrad, Beaten-Heat, Hogwarts Honey-Bee, LiLbLueangel1223

And not to mention, u guys are beautiful... if u are girls ...

Okay Happy New Year and I dunno ... R and R


	9. The Sixth Move

Disclaimer: I wanna have it but... I can't, thanks to the evil J. K. Rowling... grrrr

Back to the story

_**The Sixth Move**_

Draco carried Hermione back to her room and placed her on the bed, careful not to wake her up. He stepped back looking at her like an artist looking at his masterpiece to see if there's any flaws. He looked at her puffy eyes, tear-stained face and bleeding bottom-lip that was from too much biting. Anyone who used these descriptions to describe anyone else would have said they were full of flaws. But Draco thought she was perfect. A perfect fallen angel. No, that wasn't right.

_His _perfect fallen angel.

In the past whenever he fell for her, he will pick himself back up. Every time he fell for her, it was harder to pick himself back up than the last time. This time, he knew, would be the first and last time that Hermione will treat him like a proper person, even though it's an act. He will just let her plan in demolishing him continue, nicely and smoothly. After this he will let his obsession of her break him. He deserved it.

He walked back to his room and onto his balcony and sat down on the tiled floor, leaning on the railing. He looked into Hermione's room which was parallel to his and has the same coordinates as his. He looked over to Hermione's room. She was still sleeping. The cloud covering the moon moved out of the way, letting a stream of moonlight shine onto Hermione, making her to look like a fallen angel.

_His.

* * *

_

Ginny sat on the wet floor in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. The teachers let her off for anything she needed. They knew she was in a lot of distress; even Snape let her out of class if she suddenly broke down. In front of Harry, Luna and Ron she was fine, a bit shaken but she knew Hermione knew otherwise. Moaning Myrtle did the best she could to stop Ginny from doing this but Ginny had too there wasn't any point of living anymore.

Ginny rose her pocket knife and sliced it down into her skin, blood went everywhere. She grinned wildly.

"Ginny you have to stop," Moaning Myrtle hissed.

"Why should I?" Ginny giggled.

"Because people love you, and what about Blaise's last wishes, he wanted you to forget him, to find someone that'll sweep you off your feet and not a person that'll not face his fears like Blaise sodding Zabini," Myrtle said, trying to ease Ginny's pain on her arm by putting her arm around Ginny's causing an icy sensation.

"But I can't forget him," Ginny muttered tears flowing freely down her face.

"Ever heard of obliviate?" Myrtle muttered.

"Yes but –" Ginny started.

"No buts, tomorrow I want you to go to the mediwitch – whatever her name is – and ask to forget everything bout Blaise. Okay?" said Myrtle, still very bossy.

"Yes fine," said Ginny, she didn't want to forget him. As if reading her mind Myrtle scowled.

"You _need_ to forget him; he's making your life harder," said Myrtle sitting down, facing her.

"But that'll mean I'll be back to liking Harry, and I know he doesn't like me," Ginny said in despair.

"He does," Myrtle said absently.

"Huh?"

"Saw him a few days ago; he was in his sleep muttering 'Ginny I love you' over and over again," said Myrtle avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"You saw him sleeping... _Myrtle_!" Ginny said, eyes flashing.

"Fine, fine I was looking at the prefects again and saw Harry there. He was sleeping and – and... _I can't help it!_" Myrtle blushed furiously.

Ginny giggled and splashed water to Myrtle.

* * *

Hermione followed Draco into the library and went to her corner. She made it clear to everyone that that was her corner and no one was to disturb her. She knew that he always peered at her every few seconds, just to look at her.

Hermione pretended to do her homework, then suddenly she sniffed and then a tear made its way down her cheek, she kept on writing then she scrunched it up and threw it to the floor.

"Draco," she whispered, but audible for Draco. Then she stood up and shoved her books into her bag and wiped her tears and left, leaving the scrunched up paper on the floor.

In the corner of her eye she saw Draco pick up the paper.

_Perfect.

* * *

_

She walked to the Room of Requirement, where she met Harry and Ron to fill them up with information.

"Hermione! Hermione did you do it?" asked an excited Ron.

"Calm down Ron, Harry what's the matter?" Hermione said, just noticing Harry, he was in the same corner he was in a few days ago when he was looking at Ginny.

"Ginny, I saw a scar, very deep one in one her arm," Harry said, his eyes far away.

"Oh no," Hermione said.

"But Ginny said it was just a scar made by some random cat that jumped up onto her," Ron said.

"Oh okay, just look out for her, I know Blaise's death effected her a lot," Hermione said running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, Hermione?" said Harry standing up.

"Yes?" Hermione said, taking a seat at the mini table in the middle of the room.

"Where did you get the spell from last night?" Harry said, grinning mischievously. Ron's expression mirrored Harry's.

"Oh no, I know that look, Harry what are you planning?" Hermione said, looking at him accusingly.

"_Hermione_," Ron said, attempting the puppy dog look.

"Fine, only if you tell me what's this all about," Hermione said, her grin matching Harry's.

"Right," said Harry.

"Okay fine, Illusional Spells in the 'I' section," Hermione said. Harry and Ron quickly wrote it onto a piece of paper.

"That spell really worked last night Harry, well done," Hermione said.

"Yeah, everyone was really convinced," Ron said chuckling, "Everyone thought that Hermione really slapped me." Ron put on a hurt look at clutched his cheek.

"Argh! Bloody hell Hermione!" Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

_Joyous days._

* * *

Draco looked at the piece of paper Hermione dropped and read it... a poem.

_Leaning off my window sill,  
I see you there next door.  
Leaning even further off,  
I love you even more._

_I'll never go to meet you though,  
as we're two worlds apart.  
But when I see that girl with you,  
it really breaks my heart._

* * *

_Thanks to:_

**Beaten Heart:** thank you, I'll be your best friend if YOU review for me … mwahahahaha … I'm sorry, the abnormal part of my brain was kicking in.

**Lifelessemerald:** Thank you, I know! Blaise is my fav. Character too but sometimes other writers make him all evil and cocky.

**Slyswn28**: Thank you; I have 2 words for you as well. YOU ROCK.

**g: **could I ask you a question, meh I already did, so g, do you have an actual account??? Thank you … I duno this plot just jumped into my head one night when the annoying cat next door was scratching the freaking fence.

**Monica7725**: thank you for all those reviews! I duno what to say, sigh hopeless aren't I?

**Ashleyneo31:** I know, I'm sorry, but draco has to say something unslytherin-like … right. Actually ignore me, I'm not making any sense. But thank you.

**Scarlet-knight13**: awww, I love you… er not in that way. Thank you for all of those review. And no. he knows he's being played by Hermione.

**Thank you guy's i'm sorry my keyboard just suddenly went wacko, I'm writing this quickly in the library**

_Thanks to:_

Surrounded By Idiots, Drakulya, dramaqueen72, Luna G, sunshine03, ilovetom88, MissBlueAngel, Danny Frank

**A/N: I wasn't really happy with this chapter, I got no idea why though. The poem at the end was written by my friend in a span of like 3 minutes, she's a genius. It was dedicated to Daphne and her crush but, she let me lend it. I've got my first one-shot, song-fic up too; I'm also very 'disgusted' with it, I think it wasn't very clear. Oh well.**

**Please R and R.**


	10. The Seventh Move

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, because the evil J. K. Rowling won't give anything to me for my fantabulous thirteenth birthday.

* * *

_**The Seventh Move**_

"Miss Granger, _pay attention!_"

Hermione's snapped up from her 'drooling', whilst mumbling a muffled, "Sorry Professor."

But just her luck Snape didn't stop there and continue with his sleepy droning.

"What is more interesting than the 'Transparency Potion' that you wouldn't pay attention?" Snape said, walking towards her, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I ... I –" stuttered Hermione, as she 'tried' to hide the 'forbidden' piece of paper.

"_Miss Granger, give me that piece of paper!_" Snape said and snatched it off her.

"But Professor –" Hermione said as she 'struggled' to get the piece of paper off him. But Snape held it over his head and began mouthing off before he even read it.

"_Another_ love letter to Weasley, Granger? Ten points off Gryffindor," he said as she sat back down.

"But it's not another love letter to Ron!" Hermione said, flushed.

"Oh, so you admit that you've sent love letters to him in the pa –" suddenly Snape turned white and forgot what he was saying and walked back to his desk, reading the note Hermione was drooling on over and over again, his eyes widening every time he read it.

After about 3 minutes Snape regain his posture and continued in his droning, though still a bit pale.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the lesson except widened eyes and suppressed laughter and sweaty hands as Snape breathed down their necks about how _poorly_ and how _inconsiderate_ they are about their potions.

Everyone thought that Snape had forgotten about the note Hermione was drooling on but how wrong they were.

"Mr Malfoy," Snape called above the chaos when he dismissed the class, "Stay back please."

"You called Professor?" Draco drawled, as he reached Snape's desk.

"Yes I did, follow me," said Snape as he led Draco to his office. It was the door next the blackboard. It was about the size of half of Binn's classroom. The walls were all stone, lined with torches and bottles of ingredients and potions except for the end part of the room. On one side of the wall was a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin and the other side was another door, presumingly to Snape's bedroom.

Who would have known that Snape had such style? In a creepy sort of way …

In the middle was a large cauldron, filled with an orange substance. Further down was Snape's desk.

Snape motioned him to sit.

"I believe that you would want to know about Miss Granger's note?" Snape said, looking at Draco closely.

"Why would you ask Professor?" Draco asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Because of this," Snape said and pulled the note out of his pocket and spread it out on the table in front of Draco.

On the piece of paper were the initials HG and DM entwined together. Draco raised his eyebrow, a great work of art. Underneath was the words 'I love you forever and ever'. Draco frowned, this wasn't enough to trigger Snape's 'whiteness', he looked further down and saw a sentence the made him want to laugh.

_And just to let you know Pansy, Snape isn't hot and NO I will not help you write a love letter to him._

The top of the sentence was creased, as in trying to rip it out.

Ha, that's why Pansy's always eager to go to potions; the love of her life is there! Wait, didn't she have a crush on Weasley?

"Just a reminder, Mr Malfoy, that try not to do anything your father doesn't like, remember he has spies here," Snape said, giving Draco the 'look' as in trying to say, 'If you really like her, try not to make it that obvious'

Hell was he _that_ obvious!

* * *

"She's coming over here!" Ron squirmed as he saw Pansy.

"Ron, calm down! It's _only_ Parkinslut," Harry said and continued eating his lunch. Ron shot Harry a glare but missed as Harry bit into his sandwich. Hermione smirked.

Only half the school's population didn't know about Ron's crush on Pansy. And only the same half of the population didn't know about Pansy's crush on Ron.

They'll make a good couple.

Wasn't life good.

* * *

"I don't want to but I have too"

Ginny was looking at the intersection at the end of the corridor. Left is the Great Hall – where she can still pretend she's okay and be sad over Blaise or Right, the Hospital Wing – where she can forget everything and still have her crush on Harry.

Left or right.

Anyone who came across Ginny would have seen a miniature battle in her eyes. Myrtle was the 'anyone'. Seeing this situation she flew to the Peeves and told then to get Ginny Weasley into the Hospital Wing as quick as possible.

And the Peeves took Myrtle's instruction seriously.

"You, girl, with the red hair, take this," Peeves screamed as he threw a water bomb on top of her. Ginny shrieked in shock and quickly ran in the direction of the Great Hall. Wrong move.

Suddenly Peeves appeared in front of her holding a Dungbomb, smiling teasingly.

"Instructions from Myrtle that you quickly get your memory erased or else if you run the other direction, the things I'll throw at you, will become 'worse' each time," Peeves smirked and threw the Dungbomb at Ginny but missed by a few inches.

Ginny quickly ran into the Hospital Wing and shut the door behind her.

"Why, Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?"

Ginny looked at her wet form and thought of Blaise and then thought of Harry then thought of how Myrtle was helping her with Peeves. How Myrtle managed to convince Peeves was unknown to her but she knew now it was good for her. Suddenly, with a new source of confidence and courage came to her.

"I want to forget everything about Blaise Zabini, Madam Pomfrey"

* * *

**Mwahahaha and I'll leave you there, aren't I evil? Well no I'm not, I'm just really really lazy. Sorry guys for the late update, school's just started and the teachers set us sooooo much homework, I'm here right now with a swollen eye and a sore throat – no I didn't get bashed up – and a cold, so I have plenty of excuses hehehe.**

**Oh yeh and I want to give you guys a poll, **

**Do you want:**

**101 … Hermione realises she loves Draco and tell him the truth and they live happily ever after.**

**Or**

**202 … Hermione realises she loves Draco, but Draco is then put under the Impervius (sp?) Curse and is forced to play around with her. Then he fights the curse and wins then he neglects her, to make her safe and yeh.**

**So … VOTE! I wanna know how my story's gonna come out as.**

**Anywaiz thanx to:**

**Slyswn28, Minica7725, Tinkbelle, Rons-Favourite, Screwed By Life, sweetncute325, Tinkerbell14934, Lady-Dephinea, sunshine03, MioneAndMalfoy, SupernovaPhoebe, heyhey, secretspells311 and hermdray.**

**MysteryMadeMe: **She has always been a hottie, but she didn't know til she was like dancing with Krum in the Yule ball her power to _get_ and guy she wants. Draco, he … had some sort of admiration towards Hermione in 1st,2nd and part of third year til she slapped him, that's wen he started liking her, a lot. I guess that answers your question.

**VOTE!**


	11. The Colours of the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and the other stuff JKR made up, coz she made it up and yeah…

Chapter 11: The Colours of the Rainbow

Ron bit his bottom lip as his quill danced over the piece of parchment, obviously drooling. Hermione looked over to him and grinned… just what Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat wanted: damn ass uniting of the houses after the war.

Ron sat back and examined his work, with a dreamy expression on his face – much alike when he was savouring one of Honeydukes finest chocolate. Suddenly his dreamy expression became horror and tore up the parchment and looked at it with the mixture of hurt, worry, sadness and victory? Hermione didn't know.

"What's wrong Ron? What's the matter? Is there something wrong with your essay? If so I can repair the parchment and proof read it for you?" Hermione said, in her best "concerned" voice.

"Er, uh," Ron struggled with his words, which obviously are failing him.

"Yes?" Hermione said, grinning… evilly.

"Uh nothing… er –" he started, again stuttering.

"Well, why don't you let me see it then?" Hermione said again, her evil grin never leaving her face.

"Well er…" Ron looked around then stuffed it into his mouth, then with difficulty he swallowed it and smiled to Hermione, black ink stains on his teeth, "It's gone."

Hermione's expression turned from evil to disgust in about 2 seconds.

"Ron, that's unhygienic… and don't worry I know you were drooling her name," she said. The colour in Ron's face drained and his ears went red. He grabbed the nearest heavy book and bashed his head into it and saying a word between each bash – much alike a house elf.

"_I – am – a – disgrace – to – Gryffindor – and –_ " Hermione took away her book before he does anything else like a house elf.

"Stop it!"

"Hermione I need your help," he said.

"What?"

"I – blimey Hermione, I – I think I'm in love with the biggest pug-faced slut ever," Ron whispered, distressed. Hermione bit her bottom lip and grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pulled him out from the library.

"Ron," she shook his shoulders, "Remember your only seventeen, you and I don't know what love is yet."

"Wha-?" Ron said.

"Look Ron, I have a way to see if you really love her or if it's just a crush," she said.

"How?"

"Ronniekins sweetheart, that's why we have wands that cast spells and therefore – "

"Okay, I get the point! What spell?" Ron said impatiently.

Hermione took the book he was holing and held it up. _There's a wand, there's a way._

"Okay, you have to cast the spell on yourself and yes, charms' swish and flick," Hermione said.

Ron just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Okay Ron, just point your wand to yourself and say _seo felonus_ and whoever you talk to they would have these colours on their chest or stomach which indicate what they feel towards you and you will have these colours on your hands and they indicate what you think about them," she said.

"Yes… oh Merlin what - ?" Ron said, confused about it.

"Just say _seo felonus_, pointing to yourself," Hermione said impatiently.

"I'm only doing this if you're doing this! How do I know if this spell won't you know, hex me or something!" Ron whined.

"Merlin Ron, do you want to know if you're really in _love_ with – "Hermione was cut off by Ron putting his hand over her mouth and dragging her into the nearest empty classroom.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if I tried to get you mad enough you'll pop and then do the spell," she smirked.

"Okay, okay I will!" Ron said and did the spell. Suddenly there was a pop and his eyes went a bit lighter than usual.

"Now will you do it?" Ron said happily.

"Right… are you alright?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm fine and you have an orange belly and I have orange hands!" Ron squealed.

"Yes, orange means long lasting friendship," Hermione said, looking into the book, "Red means love like the real soul-mate type of love. Pink means a silly crush or infatuation. Green means jealousy or envy. Black means hatred or anger. Purple means acquaintance, like you think they're okay and blue means neutral."

"Yes, so I'm looking for pink on Pansy or red on my hands and do the spell on yourself, I don't' want to be alone in this orange belly world."

"Okay, but remember, it only lasts for 3 hours," Hermione said and put the spell on herself.

"Hey Hagrid, it's me," Harry whispered hoarsely. It was one of those rare events when he was so confused he had to tell someone other than Hermione and Ron. (AN: it's kinda confusing isn't it? But I had to put some Hagrid action into it…. Wait that sounded wrong…)

"Is it yeh 'Arry? Wearin' tha cloak? Come on in," Hagrid squinted in the darkness. He stood back and let Harry in.

"Where's Hermione and Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"I wanted to tell you first," Harry said, pulling his cloak off.

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, I better tell you what's happening around Hogwarts. Well Hermione has found a great plan to demolish Malfoy into something we all don't want. Blaise, as you know, has died and Ginny loves him… except I now think I love her – what should I do?" Harry rambled on.

"Well Harry, it's all abou' the heart. Lis'en to it… not yeh mind."

Ron had already dashed out of the room from excitement and left Hermione standing in the middle of the classroom thinking about Draco… and what should she do next...

Then it hit her… she was going to play with this spell for a while…

Okeiz guys …. Sorry for the long wait and short and random chapter… it's just that I've kinda lost interest in Hermione and Draco fics coz … no offence to the new ppl but the fics now, don't really suit my taste and yeah… I've also gotten into James and Lily fics, tho most of them are beginners with good but weird plots… wait, is Lucius Malfoy in the same grade as Lily and James … coz I keep on thinking they aren't…

Thank you to all those reviews who reminded me to not abandon this fic and the votes where to _101: Hermione realises she loves Draco and they live happily ever after_.

LOL thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Red

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry potter and Hogwarts... anything you recognise isn't mine...

And yes, I've finally decided to write after... 6 months... I kinda lost my sense of inspiration... but I'm trying... bear with me...

* * *

Chapter 12:

Harry trudged up the stairs into the Room of Requirement. He needed some time to think about what Hagrid had said...

He was a teenager, sure. But he needed someone to guide him through the courses of life. Like ... a father, except his own one was, well, dead. He snorted at his corny thoughts – come on, no-one's going to understand him, after all, isn't he the dude that defeated Lord Voldemort - the 'Chosen' One.He looked around the room for something to relieve him suddenly a mini pensive appeared in the corner of the room. The walked over to it and looked into it. The water and air-like substance was circling slowly inside.

_Ahh pensives and their I-know-everything attitude_, thought Harry, thoroughly annoyed that he didn't know how to put his thoughts into the pensive. He grumbled and then raised his wand, focusing on Ginny and then touched his head and then let his feelings flow. In an amount of seconds a silvery substance was on his wand, in a way telling him to put it into the pensive. And he did. The silvery substance flowed gracefully into the pensive and swirled around until Ginny face appeared on the top then it swirled again to a light pink silverfish mixture.

Harry reached out to touch it … curious of what his own thoughts would be like from the outside. His fingers met the pinkish substance and a pulling sensation around him made sure he knew he was going in.

* * *

Hermione went off to find Malfoy … she knew that she should know better but curiosity … let's just say it was too tempting.

Why though? Why would she want to go to Malfoy to check if he's actually in love with her or not? Hermione shook her head... strange, strange thoughts that come into your head at a tender age of 17. She then stopped and realised that it was Saturday and Malfoy could be anywhere in this big strange place called Hogwarts. Hermione snorted at her bad sense of humour, sooner or later she might turn into Trelawny – she shuddered at the thought.

After a few twists and a look at Harry's map that was strangely on his bed, opened, she found Malfoy sitting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest reading _Hogwarts – A History_. She walked over him and tried to find a good line – and horribly failed.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

"Okay Ron, you know you can do it, deep breaths, in... and out... it's just a girl... " Ron muttered to himself. It wasn't everyday you walk up to your crush (forbidden) and go 'Hey darling! How's it going!'. Damn hormones making him fall for her, how did he know it was real love or just an infatuation? Merlin he even knew her habits and where will she be at this time of the day... the astronomy tower.

Ron thought back to the time when he first noticed her as someone decent instead of 'pug-faced Parkinslut'. It all started in a Potions lesson late last year (yes everything starts at a Potions lesson) when he was paired up with Pansy for an assignment. Yes, Snape being the 'evil one' chose that Harry got paired up with Malfoy, Hermione got paired up with Blaise Zabini and he got paired up with 'Parkinslut'.

,.-'(Flashback)'-.,

"It's nearly the end of the year and so you are partnered with someone with somewhat the same intelligence as you, I want the first person I read out to go to the table of the second person I read out," Snape's thin lips curved up slightly seeing the crestfallen faces on the Gryffindor's faces, paused and then walked to his desk and reached out for a list of the pairings.

"Potter … Malfoy," his sticky voice sounded through the silent dungeon. Harry groaned and muttered something about 'Dementors' and 'strapping Snape up for a kiss' and took his bag and books next to Malfoy. Both sent daggers to each other.

"Granger … Zabini," Hermione was expressionless and patted Ron's back as she walked towards Zabini… he was the nicest Slytherin that existed.

He knew that he would be next to be called out. He just hoped that he wouldn't be paired out with Crabbe or Goyle – he could just see the expression on Fred and Georges face.

"Weasley … Parkinson," Immediately there were screeches across the room by Pansy on how she would _not_ work with a loser/weasel. She stood up and openly swore at Ron and Snape. Snape ignored her and continued with the list. Ron, being 'more mature' as Hermione put it, trudged over next to Pansy, who was still calling Snape names, rolled his eyes and laid his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down to her seat, then _silencio_d her.

Ron, happy with his accomplishment grinned gleefully at Snape as his expression looked as if he sucked a lemon. Parkinson glared at him as he immobilised her when Snape turned his back and opened her book to the right page. Ron lifted her hand and placed a quill in her hand and set it over the textbook for notes. Pansy pouted and furrowed her eyebrows at Ron as he de-immobilise her and ran off to get the ingredients.

Ron's hands tinged in a weird sensation as he left to get the ingredients, Pansy somehow has an effect on him – making him softer and happier.

That was the start of his infatuation for Pansy.

,.-'(End of Flashback)'-.,

Pansy and Ron got along fine after that lesson; telling each other jokes and making Snape seem more yellow than ever. He knew that Hermione knew about it, Harry seems just a bit preoccupied at times. What Ron felt for Pansy went onto, acquaintances to friends and friends to; well… he's going to find out today.

Pansy was leaning on the balcony picking a sunflower muttering 'he loves me, he loves me not'. Ron crept over and tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around. Both blushed – well for Ron, it's his ears. Ron glanced at her hands and they were redder than ever. A grin came over his face as she stood up.

"What?" She said, her voice quivering a bit when she saw him draw his wand.

"This," Ron said softy and conjured a perfect red rose and handed it to Pansy. A small smile crept over her face as she looked up at him and hugged him.

"I think, I'm in love with you Pansy," said Ron nervously patting Pansy.

"Well, I'm sure I love you Ron," Said Pansy.

From then on, Prince Ron and Princess Pansy were labelled as a 'couple'

* * *

"Yes Granger? Come to beg for another kiss, I know I'm very good, my past flings told me so," said Malfoy arrogantly.

Hermione was lost for words when she saw his hands.

Blood red.

Love.

Oh no.

* * *

Okay, a new chapter, in which I took … 2 months to write. I started writing this chapter in June when it was school holidays… then I got this flame and I ended up disappointed for ages. I finally got back on my feet and finished it off today thinking it's her problem. Although I agree that my characters are OOC.

I must thank everyone for their encouragement and support to write this next chapter.

Thank you all, I love you guys!


End file.
